Jinpachi Budō
is an influential member of Jashin and the leader of whose goals are avowedly undisclosed from the rest of the unfledged Jashin members. A man of artistic elegance and an inwardly calculating misanthrope, Jinpachi bears a dark superstition within the Land of Three Seasons. In some circles within the Cult of Jashin, Jinpachi's name is synonymous with dread and terror. The virulence of his name has earned him the moniker of , as every step he takes and wherever he may lay his hand it would leave an indelible stain. This stain is Jinpachi's flagship. Ever since his birth within an Jashinist Ceremonial Hall, the other Jashinist signified it as an inharmonious prelude. Moving through the ranks, Jinpachi utilized his naturally produced dark chakra which expedited the process along with the successfulness of Jashin's sacred immortality ritual and under insidious circumstances, he formed a jujutsu of insurmountable complexity. Jinpachi eventually became in the pioneer in the Jashinist Arts along with other occult techniques and with his insurmountable skill, he climbed until he reached the auspicious position of , one of acknowledged authority. This position is considered the position closest to Jashin and has autocratic power within the Cult of Jashin. He draws his power from the fathomless depths of suffering caused by his fanatics. Upon taking his "birthright", Jinpachi has expanded the ideals of the Cult of Jashin and that his followers must appease himself with an annual sacrifice. He believes that every human heart is entangled in a paradox of good and evil. Jinpachi deems it is inescapable. His goal is to not merely spread word of his religion through Jashinist "missionaries'" but to bequeath Jashin's will to the hearts and mind of every individual that exists to create perpetual bloodshed and discord and with enough violence to allow "Jashin" to cross over. Thus embellishing a crucifying's ideology and signifying the "End of Days". Background Early Years An Inflexible Decision A Solemn Utterance of Destiny Personality A true Jashinist zealot and the key that sets the organization in motion. His compelling faith is infallible even though it originally stemmed from an impetuous desire of erudition. The unknowingness. Jinpachi boasts imminent perplexities due him refraining to always say less than necessary. Even within the Jashin Inner Sanctum, Jinpachi's silence arouses both suspicion and disdain. However, members of his indescribably violent cult are somewhat forced to acknowledge and interpret every word he speaks. Therefore, an audience with Jinpachi often leaves one fumbling in the dark and confused by his vague responses. It's difficult to figure out Jinpachi's stance which makes his actions arduous to predict this also makes him difficult to please simply because no one knows his desires. Behind his sparseness of words, an entire realm of pandemonium and mayhem is being devised. Despite being the figurehead of perhaps the world's most violent organization, Jinpachi wields a an astonishingly brutal composure. He is utterly emotionless and is perhaps the most polite individual one could ever meet. Just by standing near him, individuals of even the highest skill are haunted with a chill and unearthly foreboding and an unshakable evil intent. By using the Sensing Technique, you could just feel that Jinpachi gave his ear to an entity of false glory. He sacrificed his "humanity" for an etheric kinship with the . He surrendered himself to gloomy thought unadulterated violence and he would fall into the blackest melancholies. Jinpachi refrains from making needless allies and believes that his on abilities should suffice, though no trace of arrogance leaves his lips. His passion to Jashin is contagious, even beckons the most prideful individual to serve his cause. Jinpachi's presence is truly striking and despite his current position, he displays unrivalled ambition. He pays heed only to ascension to Jashin. His lust for carnage and the profane which is insatiable. The juxtaposition of politeness with a heavy dose of unreasonable violence is what makes the other members of the organization adhere to his decisions and obey his every word. Jinpachi states that the Cult of Jashin is fueled by slaughter but even then it is not gratifying enough. Though a dark superstition, members believe that mindless violence is not an means to an end but merely a declamatory treatment. The most dedicated followers are truly monstrous in battle and their urges are nearly uncontrollable once started. This is Jinpachi's domain. He urges the members of the Cult of Jashin to appease their god and to receive its blessings. Within the Cult of Jashin, Jinpachi is known to be far more knowledgeable in comparison to the members of the Inner Sanctum. With promises of forbidden knowledge, insidious gifts and boundless immortality, Jinpachi is the very definition of a manipulator. .. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Dark Release Jujutsu Juinjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Jinpachi is a man who has unraveled the mysteries of the flesh. Quotes Trivia Category:SahaTo Category:Male Category:Characters